Slayers TRY AGAIN
by Lei Magnus
Summary: Dynast is mad at Lina for nearly killing him, so he creates a plan. A plan that will mean that Lina and the others will have to go to our world. See how Lina and co. deal with this 'new' world. Note: Protagonist changes from Dynast to Gaav in chapter 3.
1. Default Chapter

Flashback to the battle of Lina and Dynast and everyone else.Dynast retreats to the Astral Plane temporarely.  
I hate Inverse.I did NOTHING,and she makes me stay here,for awhile.Who knows what Dolphin and Zellas are going to do?They could steal a plan that was mine,or even ruin a potential plan.It's like a prison..damn that girl.

(An: Well,he THINKS he did nothing..hehe But we all know he did..Mazoku are so odd)  
I sit here and wait.Wait until the day I can kill her once and for all.

Present  
"So..what now?" A blonde swordsman asked his orange-haired friend.His friend shrugged. "Get some food?" She replied.She apparantly was a Sorceress,by what she wore.

"But from WHERE?!" Her black haired companion asked.I couldn't quite tell what she was supposed to be.All I know is she wore all white,with some pink.The Chimera sweatdropped. "Not this again.." He said.

The first three began yelling at each other,listing off random places they would eat at.I looked at the orange haired one again.It was her.Lina Inverse.So,we meet again...

I decided to greet her.She had never seen me in human form,so she'd never know.Well,other than the king.I bowed slightly,in an attempt to pretend to show respect.

"If I am not mistaken,you are the infamous Dra Mata,Lina Inverse?" I asked.She stopped her bickering for a moment.

"Can't you see we're busy?!" She exclaimed.

"Deciding on a place to eat is MUCH more important than some more saving the world crap.Already did that once.And not doing it again."

How rude.So food is a value to her above all else..And I heard she's greedy,as well.Shouldn't be too difficult.

"I did not say that,did I?I just wish to talk." I said.

She sweatdropped,and whispered loud enough for me to hear it.I don't know if it was intentional or not,but was left with the impression it was.

"Who does he think he is,showing up out of nowhere?!Especially during an important time!And his attitude..I ALREADY hate him!"

"I don't know,Miss Lina...He's kinda cute.." Her black-haired friend replied,her face turning a slight shade of pink.

"Don't you know it's rude to talk behind other's backs?" I half asked.I wasn't even asking,really.Just trying to sound somewhat human.

Lina sighed

"Yeah,I do.And don't YOU know it's rude to interrupt people?!" She said in a demanding tone

"Miss Lina,stop..It's only food.." The raven haired one said.

"ONLY food,Amelia?It's the whole principle of the matter!Well,anyways,we have BETTER things to be doing that dealing with some pretty boy,so goodbye!" Lina exclaimed,storming off.Amelia followed,then the two others soon after. This is going to be much more difficult than I had expected.I suppose I could now take the form of a child,but that's not my style.I'm not the Hellmaster,after all.I teleported,ending up right near Lina.Easy enough.

Why do I do this?Simple.It's not revenge,either.I have my own agenda..I seek to end this world by releasing Death Fog.It would teach them all not to mess with me.And fulfill my duty as a Mazoku.It is what we're created for,anyways.Returning the world to chaos.Why I need Lina for this matter?

Again,simple.I pretend to be her friend,then lead her right to Death Fog.Who will kill her AND the world.Although I have to have a REASON for wanting to travel with her,don't I?I'll leave that alone for now.I approached Lina once again.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!Darkness beyond twilight.." She began.Her blonde friend grabbed her arms.

"Lina,don't!We'll have to pay for the restaraunt!" He exclaimed.

"Gourry,has that ever stopped me before?I'll just run off,and let someone else do it." Lina said.

"Or have to rebuild it,like the Golden Dragon temple." The Chimera added.

"Damn..you're right.Don't want that again.Fine."  
She stopped.

"What do you want,anyways?!I already said I'm not saving the world." Lina said.

"I know already.Alright.May we leave before explaining this?The general public is not supposed to know.And a tavern is not exactly a place to leave things private,now is it?" I said.

Lina sighed.

"Fine."

Her whole group left.

"Now what is it?!" She demanded.

"I..."  
I did as they do,and sweatdropped.I had fogotten my reasoning temporarely.Curse this human form.

"Oh,that's right.I come on orders from the Wind dragon king himself." I lied.

"Wind Dragon king?If you're with him,then why don't you have the traditional robes?" Lina asked,looking at me skeptically.

"I simply prefer this over the robes.It's more comfortable for me" I said.

"But it's ARMOR!Don't you dragon people wear light robes?" Lina asked.

"Well,generally.I simply did not want people knowing my identity." I replied.

"Damned liar.." She said.

"No clue why you didn't say so in the first place,but oh well.You dragons sure are strange."

I couldn't help but think she may be suspicious.I really hope she's not.Otherwise I've lost already.

"So what's Kaze-sama want,anyways?" Lina asked.

"I have been told someone is attempting to resurrect Death Fog,As of now,none of us know why." I said.

Lina sighed.

"And why me?!He could have asked my sister..You dragons should figure by now that I don't WANT to save the world."

"Kaze-Sama heard about your defeating Dark Star,and figured you would be the one to do the job.He'd heard from the Fire Dragon King about you,and according to him,as a second opinion,you would be perfect for the job.He said you were very reliable,and would not fail." I replied.

"ME?!HAH!so what's in it for me..?" She asked.

I sighed.Now to think of some false reward.

"You're being offered 100,000 gold as payment.And I believe I heard Kaze-Sama mention you would be fed,as well.I do not quite remember."  
Her eyes suddenly had little money signs in them.

"But is it worth it...hm.No.I won't." Lina said.

"Why?!" I demanded.She acts like she would,and suddenly changes her mind?

"Easy.No one's making me,are they?No Luna.And I don't even KNOW you,or the Wind Dragon,so why should I?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Unfortunately for me,I cannot bribe you with a letter from your sister.You are the first asked.I supposed I'll ask her now.Perhaps she IS stronger than you.It proves the Water Dragon King right."

"And what did HE say?!" Lina demanded.

"He said that your sister would be better for the job,that she's much more powerful and more reliable.And that she wouldn't decline for petty reasons." I replied.

"Well,he's right.Goodbye."  
"Why meeeee?!" I heard her ask herself.

"Then I suppose I'll have to go with my second option.Must I get your sister to convince you?Perhaps I didn't do a good enough job."  
Lina's whole face suddenly turned blue,and disappeared.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" She exclaimed.

She made herself fall to the ground with a lily in her hands.

"Then accept,and I won't be forced to." I said.

This was quite amusing.I may actually somewhat enjoy this..

She sighed,and nodded.

"FINE."

"I'm Lina,that's Gourry,she's Amelia,and he's Zelgadis." She said,pointing to them in that order.

Why was it so easy to threaten her?I can't believe I had to use a Golden Dragon tactic..how annoying.

"My name is.."  
I paused.I couldn't say "Supreme King Dynast Grausherra.".That would give it all away.I quickly decided on a more..human sounding name.

"Caine."

"Alright,Caine,so where to?!" Lina asked.

"We must head towards Kaze-sama's lair,to inform him of your decision."

I sweatdropped.I had just repeated something that Gold Dragon did..

"I'm sorry,but if this is going to be EXACTLY the same as it was with Dark Star...I'm backing down.I hate repeats." Lina said.

"And I don't care if you DO use Luna."  
"Fine.Then I will contact him later.We have to head towards the Desert of Destruction first." I said.

Lina sweatdropped.

"Oh YAY!We get to go through Hellmaster's old domain." she said sarcastically.

"I cannot help that.We MUST go through it."  
Lina took the opposite direction of what I told her.

"I'm doing things my OWN way.Say,any idea if we'll see Filia again?"

"I hope so." Amelia replied.

"She runs an antique shop,I seriously doubt it." Zelgadis added

"Well,good point.No use asking her." Lina said.

"What about Sylphiel?" Gourry asked.

"NO." Lina said.

"But why,Miss Lina?What did she do?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing,really.She's just way out of the way.It would take days to get to her." Lina said.

"We do not have much time.." I said.

"Well,I figured.I only said Filia 'cause I think she's close.." Lina said.

I knew this was repeating.I had to differ this somewhat,or rather a lot.It would be boring otherwise.

"I also forgot to mention.We must go to a place beyond the Overworld,to a place no one knows of.A place where dragons no longer exsist" I said.

"Beyond the Overworld?Now I'm interested." Lina said.

"Yes.It's a place where no one uses candles anymore,and people no longer travel by horse and carriage."  
I had no idea how to get there.I've been there,once,but only by chance.It was amusing,to say the least.

"WHAAAT?!HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?!" She exclaimed.

"They have new methods." I replied.

Her whole team blinked in complete amazement.

"Alright.We're DEFINATELY in.Even if this does sound like Filia's whole thing." Lina said.

"WE?!Lina,you can't speak for all of us." Zelgadis said.

"Mr.Zelgadis is right,what if we don't WANT to?!" Amelia added.

"I dunno,I'm interested." Gourry said.

"Could be new food."  
Zelgadis facefaulted.

"You two and food.."

"But even so,Miss Lina,I want to go." Amelia said.

Zelgadis nodded.

"Same here."

"OK,it's settled.Alright,Caine,let's get going already!" Lina exclaimed.

She's still fooled by this charade?Odd girl,so easily manipulated.I can see now why Hellmaster chose her.

I nod.

"However,I forgot to mention.We must travel to the Overworld first."  
"AAARGH!Can't make things simple,can you?" Lina asked.

"No.Now anyways,we must get going." I said.

We traveled over a month,and finally made it towards the border of the Overworld.

"FINALLY." Lina exclimed.

I sigh.I could have simply teleported here...And the trip wasn't even worth it.Was this whole charade even worth it?No.Not really.But I cannot back out of it now,I guess.

She stopped at a small shop.

"Why are you stopping..?" I asked.

For once,I really was clueless to what was going on.

"Oh,sorry.Forgot to say.I'm going to ask a friend if she wants to go with us." Lina said.

"And I'm GOING to!"  
So...

She talked for awile,and out came a blonde woman with a small teal haired child.

"Oh..Lina-san,Who's he?" She asked.

"Filia,meet Caine,Caine,Filia." Lina said.

"Oh,the wind dragon you told me about." Filia said.

"Yep.That's him."  
I noticed a tail right away.

"It's nice to meet you." Filia said.

But what was with the tail?It's golden,too..

She pulled a mace from under her skirt.Interesting place to hide it..

"GO AWAY!!" she said,attemping to attack me with her mace.

"Filia,he's with us!He's NOT Xellos!" Lina exclaimed.

She probably said I was because of the money,I suppose.Unless she really did think of me as a friend.That would be odd.

"I KNOW he's not!He's got a similar aura!That whole dark and heartless aura.Not to mention he reeks of Mazoku." Filia exclaimed.

"Come ON,he's a DRAGON!" Lina yelled.

"And?So am I,but I don't have ANY aura like that!" Filia exclaimed,turning golden for a moment.A minute later,a Gold Dragon stood where she had been moments before.

"Now...prepare yourself,Mazoku!" She exclaimed.

What silly,stupid lines.I sighed,and began my lies once again.

"Miss Filia,please don't panic.I am not a Mazoku,I'm a Wind Dragon." I said.

"I'm not a foe.I am your friend,and just am trying to help this world."  
"I still sense something evil about you.Your words mean NOTHING." Filia said.

"Do you need proof?" I asked.

I had no idea how I was going to pull this off.

"It would be nice." She said.

Psychotic dragons...no wonder they won the Kouma Sensou...

I made my astral form switch to that of a Wind Dragon for the time being.the unfortunate thing was it would be a GOOD while before I can turn back to human form.It's going to look really awkward,but it doesn't matter.It's better than the alternative.

"There.Enough proof for you?" I said.

Filia blinked a few times.

"Ah..I'm so sorry..I had just never heard of anyone named Caine working for Kaze-sama.." Filia said.

"Are you a new recruit or something?" She asked.

Well,that works.It buys me time to switch Astral forms.And I hope I NEVER have to do that again.

"Yes.I just started recently.I'm pretty much a baby compared to you." I lied.

"Oh..I see.I don't know why you had a Mazoku aura,but what I thought can't be true.Maybe HE was around." She said.

I shrug.

"I do not know..."

"Well?Turn back to normal!" Lina exclaimed.

"Why the request?" I asked.

"Cause.That's all you need to know." Lina answered.

"Well,to be blunt,I cannot." I replied.

"And why NOT?!" Lina demanded.

"I'm still young.I have not learned that yet." I said.

Lina face-faulted.

"I can't belive the Wind Dragon King himself would send a BABY to guide us.."

"Oh,well.You just won't be able to eat with us or stuff like that."  
We continued until about a week later,we arrived at the edge of the Overworld.Now I was in some kind of trouble.The only time I visited this other place was once,and I don't remember how I got there.

I heard some kind of voice speak to me,about thee minutes after we arrived.

"Haou Dynast Grausherra.You wish to go to Gaea,do you not?" It asked.

I reply with a mental:  
"Yes."  
"But is that what you TRULY want,to help these humans so much weaker than yourself?" It asked.

"No.I wish for Lina to go along to kill her.And see to it that Death Fog-sama returns this world to the chaos it was once in." I reply.

"The second request is denied.I do not wish for the complete destruction of the world as of now.Turn back." The voice said.

So it's Death Fog-sama..

"I will not.I have traveled this far,and I will not back off without a fight." I said.

"Fine.Let it be that way.Dynast Grausherra,Supreme King and servent of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo,you will now be henceforth considered an enemy of mine,and a traitor to your own race." Death Fog said.

"TRAITOR?What have I done to betray the Mazoku?You are not Lord Ruby-Eye.I do not take orders from you." I said.

"You defy one Mazoku lord,and now you've defied us all." Death Fog replied.

He left.So am I left human now?Or am I simply still Mazoku,just named a traitor.?  
I changed back into human form.

"Finally." Lina said.

I do not know where the words came from,but I heard myself reciting a spell.A green gate opened up.That was it.

"We must go quickly.." I said.

Lina and co.nodded,and ran off into the gate.

Perhaps on Gaea I won't be a traitor..


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive in Gaea,then left the portal.We ended up on a very crowded street,fortunately.We didn't need humans noticing we wre from another world.Or at least think we're out of the ordinary.Lina and her friends looked around,then Lina exclaimed:

"Well...this is WEIRD.What ARE those things?"

She pointed at the Gaean's clothing.I must admit myself they looked weird.They wore these weird shirts with pictures on them(some of them,anyway),some odd form of pants,and these odd boots.I'm not even going to start on how weird some of the things some girls were wearing.Lina then said the next thought that came in my mind.

"God,we must stand out like a sore thumb!"  
Amelia nodded.

"Yeah...It's so weird..." Amelia said.

Filia blinked.

"You're right,it IS weird..." She said.

"Oh,well.Guess we have to buy some of their clothes,don't we?" Lina asked.

"If we want to blend in." Zelgadis said.

"What I don't get is why we HAD to go here.." Gourry said.

I sigh.

"Must I explain again?" I asked.

"No.Never mind,Dragon-man!" Gourry said.

I sweatdropped at this.

"Either way,I suppose we'll have to buy some new clothing.."  
All the girls nodded,and ran off into some building.  
"They had those weird things in the window." Amelia said.

"And they seemed to be for girls.." Filia added.

"So find your own store!" Lina exclaimed.

Zelgadis sighed.

"That leaves us on our own." He said.

Gourry turned his head for a moment,and seemed to have noticed something.

"Hey..that building over there has those weird clothes,too.." He said.

The three of us headed into the shop.

Immediately,Gourry took a few tunic things and pants.

"I've got the weird clothes!" He exclaimed.  
Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"Don't brag about it."  
"And we can try them on..whatever that means." Gourry said.

He asked someone in this little box if he could,and he was given a key.

'I've got..something." He said.

He went to the door.

"Now how does this work?" He asked,putting it into the door.He jiggles the handle up and down,and tried pulling on it.

"I hate these things already.Light,come forth!" He exclaimed.

"Gourry.Stop.Now." The chimera said.

He simply turned the key,and opened the door.

"I've actually seen those before.And know what they do.We have them too,remember?" He asked.

Gourry thought about it for a minute,then nodded.

"YEAH!I remember now!" He exclaimed.

I sweatdropped.

"Well,anyways,now what do we do in this room?" Gourry asked.

"No idea." Zelgadis replied.

"I think we put these things on,and see if they're comfortable..'' I said.

Aftertrying onabout 50 different kinds of clothes,we went to some kind of black machine to pay for it.Now what this black machine did was a mystery,but it HAD to be where we buy the clothes.Or at least I'm assuming so,since there was someone standing next to it.Gourry handed them somesome gold,then got told immeditely to bring it to a pawn shop.

"Hey,Zelgadis..what's a pawn shop?" Gourry whispered..

I answered before the chimera could..

"A place where someone buys things from you,and gives you money in exchange.However,we do not want to go there.A jewelers would be the most appropriate." I said.We headed there quicky,and were told to go to the bank.I guess today is 'lead us in circles' day...

After finally getting some green stuff in exchange for one piece of gold(they told us one piece would cover almost anything,so we didn't bother giving them more than one.),we bought the weird clothes.

Eventually,the 3 females returned,each wearing some of the strange clothes.Lina wore a red tunic thing,with those odd blue pants,andthe same weird bootssomeone in that crowd did(At least,I'm guessing they're the same.Or at least,they look like it.),Amelia had on a white tunic thing and a pink skirt,with a pink vest over it(I at least SOMEWHAT knew what those are called..) And Filia wore a pink dress(like she doesn't ALWAYS wear one..)  
"Isn't it cute,Mr.Zelgadis?The lady at the shop helped me pick it out.." Amelia said.

"She helped ALL of us,actually." Lina said.

"We each bought three sets of these odd things.Did they make you go to something called a 'bank' to get green stuff,too?"

Gourry nodded.

"Yup.We boughtthree of them,too.And had to get that green stuff."  
Gourry was now wearing a tunic thing with the words "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" on it,with pictures of humanoid turtles on it,and the Chimera wore a plain,tan tunic thing.

As for myself..well,I wouldn't have bothered buying any of their clothes.I found out,though,that I could not switch astral forms.So I was forced to.As for what I was wearing,I wore a white tunic thing,with a black vest over it.The top 3 buttons on the tunic thing were left unbuttoned,for some reason,the girl who gave us the key insisted on it.

However,the vest I wore was not only the lower half of my chest,it completely overed it.I also wore black pants,and a necklace with a small crucifix on it.I do not know what it's supposed to symbolize,

but for some reason,the girl told me to buy it.She said "You'll look REALLY hot with that!" I don't know what that means,either.

Anyways,we left.

A while later,Lina sighed.

"Where ARE the restauraunts around here?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't ask me.I'm as new to this world as you are." Gourry replied.

"I know that!I was asking..Caine,was it?" Lina said.

I nodded.

"I don't know,either.Perhaps you should ask." I said.

"Why not you?" Lina asked,looking a little agitated.

"I'm very uncomfortable here.These girls keep staring at me." I said.

"Oh..I see.Then I'LL ask,Mr.I'm a dragon,so I'm too great to ask anyone!" Lina exclaimed.

She's really immature.But I must deal with it.For now.

As she finished saying that,she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Um..hey.I'm new to this town,and I was wondering.."

Lina turned around.

A guy of about..16 earth years looked at her.

He had blue eyes,and red hair,and kind of tanned skin,like he had just came back from the beach or something.

He wore the strange clothes everyone here wore,only he wore completely black,along with a cricifix very similar to mine.Oddly,for some reason,he kind of reminds me of the late Demon Dragon King.

"Wondering what,kid?" Lina asked.

"Hey.Don't call me 'kid',you have to be younger than I am.Second of all,I want to know where this restaurant is." he said,handing Lina a map.

"Hey wait.A restauraunt?That's what we were looking for!" Lina exclaimed.

"So,you don't know either,then?" the boy asked.

"Nope.You can come with us to look,though." Lina said.

The boy smiled,then nodded.

"Sure.So,what're your names?" he asked.

Zelgadis and Gourry sweatdropped.

"Sure,Lina,and Amelia won't have problems with their names,but we will.They sound too weird." Zelgadis whispered.

"So..what do we do,then?" Gourry replied.

"Make up something,I guess." Zelgadis said.

"My name's Lina Inevrse!" Lina exclaimed.

"Amelia wil testla Seyruun!"

"Filia Ul Copt,priestess of..never mind."

She sweatdropped.At that moment,the boy seemingly glared at her.

"Fire Dragon King?" he asked.  
"Y-Yes.But how'd you know?" Filia asked.

The boy blinked.

"How'd I know what?That's WEIRD It's like I was a different person for a minute.." he said.

"Well,anyways..go on."

"Gourry Gabriev!"  
Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"I thought we said not to tell our real names..."

"I'm Zelgadis Greywords."  
I smiled slightly evily.

"Supreme...Ah,I mean,Caine,dragon priest."  
"Hey,Filia..you're tail's showing again." Gourry said.

Filia blinked.

"huh?Well...odd.It is.We have a stupid MAZOKU nearby!" she exclaimed.

Lina sweatdropped.

"We already went through this,but Caine is a dragon."

"I know HE is!Must be the OTHER guy!" Filia exclaimed.

The boy sweatdropped.

"Um..Miss,why do you have a tail?And what was that about a dragon?" he asked.

"Nothing,really." I said.

"Ah,I see.RP freak.I get it." The boy said.

I sweatdropped.

What's an RP...

"Anyways,my name's Gaav.Odd,huh?My parents are HUGE Slayers freaks.All of yours must be,too.Lina's the name of the main character.Kinda looks like you,too." he said.

He's kidding,right?The traitor to Ruby-Eye-sama is right here,as a human boy?Seems the old bat's curse is working perfectly.

"WHAT?!But..that'ss impossible!" Filia exclaimed.

"Say..I'm curious.Do you have a baby named Valgaav?" the boy asked.

"Well..yeah.I guess.He's not really mine,though." Filia said.

"You adopted him?"

"Kind of.I found his egg,and decided to raise him as my own." Filia said.

"that's WEIRD.Same exact thing happened at the end of Slayers TRY.My parents would love you guys."

"Now,anyway..."

"Wait.We've been standing in front of it the entire time." he said,his eyes turning into dots.

"I hate this place.." Lina said.

"..I STILL sense Mazoku.." Filia said.

"Maybe Xellos is around,who knows?" Lina asked.

"I doubt that.He didn't go with us when we entered the portal." I said.

"Good point." Lina said.

"Then where is it,Mr.I know everything even though I'm a baby?" Filia asked.

"'It'?" I asked

"The MAZOKU!" Filia exclaimed.

"I'm assuming you're ALL Slayers fans..like your parents must be." Gaav said.

"Fans?Kid,we ARE the Slayers!" Lina exclaimed.

"Nice going,Lina." Zelgadis said.

"Whaaaaaa.....but that's just a story!You CAN'T be.They're not real." Gaav said.

"Lucked out,Lina.But now he thinks we're crazy." Zelgadis said.

"if you're the Slayers,then I'm actually the REAL Demon Dragon King,reborn!" Gaav said,sarcastically.

"Then YOU'RE the Mazoku I keep senseing!Why don't you just die again?!" Filia exclaimed.

Gaav sweatdropped.

"I was being sarcastic.You're all creepy." he said.

"Well,that's good for us!" Lina exclaimed.

"Flatchested." Gaav said.

"you're either STUPID,or you're speaking Octopease!I hope for YOUR sake it's the latter!" Lina exclaimed.

"Yup.I'm amazed you actually figured that out.I thought you were gonna hit me for sure." Gaav said.

"..WAIT.How do YOU know Octopease?!" Lina asked.

"It's in a movie I saw." Gaav said,shrugging.

"And,excuse me.I'll be leaving now.You're all kinda creepy."

As he was leaving,a little boy entered.He had blackish blue hair,and green eyes.Exactly like the hellmaster.Wait.Here we go again....

"COOL!You look exactly like the characters from my favorite show!" he exclaimed.

Now that's pathetic.I figured Maryuou-sama would be reborn as a human,but Hellmaster?!  
"Yeah Yeah.Don't tell me you're the guy who just left's little brother?" Lina asked.

The kid blinked.

"No.He's scary.I'm Phibrizzo!What're your names?" he asked.

"....Not saying." Lina said.

"But why not?!" he asked.

"As in Hellmaster Phibrizzo?" Filia asked.

Phibrizzo nodded.

"Yup.My nickname for myself!My name's actually Darren,but cause I hate my name,I go by Phibrizzo."

"ODD name.." Lina said.

"So,he IS just a kid.." Amelia said.

"I'm Amelia!He's Mr.Gourry,there's Mr.Zelgadis,Ms.Lina,Ms.Filia,and Mr.Caine." she said,pointing to everyone.

"And the guy you saw leave said his name was Gaav."

"I wonder if that's a nickname..would be cool if that was his real name.." Phibrizzo said.

"It was." Lina said,sweatdropped.

"That's AWESOME!Lucky kid!You're all lucky too!Besides you,Mr.Caine.Or should I say,Supreme King Dynast Grausherra!" Phibrizzo exclaimed.

I sweatdropped.

"What makes you think I am the haou?" I asked.

Phibrizzo shrugged.

"Dunno.You just look like he does."  
Filia glared at me,then stopped.

"Wait.He can't be,I saw him turn into a dragon.It must be this boy." she said.

I sweatdropped.I wasn't about to tell her that I WAS the cause of her sensing.Phibrizzo-sama was now just a human child,and Maryuou-sama was mostly human,so there was no way it was them.I ate some of the food humans call breadsticks.But how much longer before I'm no longer a traitor?Now that I'm considered a traitor,must I wander around like Maryuou-sama?Should I rebel against Ruby-Eye-sama as well?  
"BACK." Gaav said.

"I thought you left." Lina said.

"I did.I had to get my parents.They sent me out to find a restrauraunt,and I did.So,even if you guys are weird,I had to come back." Gaav said.

Phibrizzo looked up at him.

"Is it true you're real name's Gaav?" he asked.

"Yes..and how do you..." Gaav said,his eyes suddenly losing their gleam.

"Hellmaster."  
I was right.He is the Hellmaster reborn.

The kid blinked.

"Well..that's a nickname,but.." Phibrizzo began,also losing his gleam,and gaining a very creepy grin.

"Look what the cat drageed back.I thought I got rid of you." he said.

"Psh.You KNOW that's impossible,Hellbrat.I'll just keep coming back.Don't try to fight me,either.I have complete advantage over you." Gaav said.

"Looks like the fight of stupidity has returned.Hellmaster-sama,Unfortunately,this time I must side with the traitor.He's you're a human child,and he's still somewhat mazoku.." I said.

"You only take his side because YOU'RE a traitor too,Haou!" Phibrizzo exclaimed.

Lina blinked.

"what're they talking about?" she asked.

"...they're BOTH mazoku!The human children we met are stupid filth!Now,Caine-sama's gonna kill them all for us!" Filia exclaimed.

"THEY'RE what I was sensing!"

"But Ms.Filia,we can't!They're human,like me and Ms.Lina,and Mr.Gourry,and Mr.Zelgadis!" Amelia said.

"At the moment.They're just possessing the poor children!" Filia exclaimed.

Gaav shot off a spell at Filia.

"Shut up,Gold Dragon woman.I'd like to get rid of a pest quickly.With you blathering on and on like that,I can't do anything."

"HEY!But wait.If he gets rid of Hellmaster,our problem is solved!" Filia exclaimed.  
"What'dya mean?!There'd still be that other guy!" Gourry exclaimed.

"Yes,but he's not really a threat.He's not with Ruby Eye anymore." Filia said.

She looked at me.

"You ARE the Supreme King,aren't you?!" she asked.

I lied,shaking my head.

"Oh,REALLY?!I'll ask one of them,then!" Filia exclaimed.

"Don't bother.We dragons aren't supposed to be talking to Mazoku,remember?" I asked.

"You're right,but for SOME reason,I get the feeling you're lying!" Filia exclaimed.

"Hey...Maryuou-sama!Is that guy over there Haou Dynast Grausherra?" she asked.

I sweatdropped.Hopefully,he makes up an excuse for me,even if I am technically an enemy.

"Him?The dragon guy?No.He's just a stupid wind dragon" Gaav said.

"Oh.Well,guess that can't be a lie.I'm sorry,Caine-sama." Filia said.

I walked over to the battling mazoku.

"I guess traitors stick together!" Phibrizzo exclaimed.

Gaav shrugged.

"I guess.Even though I was mainly allowing him to fulfill his plan of sending the world into chaos,since YOU obviously can't do it."

"..True.But why can't YOU?" Phibrizzo asked.

"I'm over 90 human.Obviously I can't.But Haou-sama is still a full mazoku.He can.No,wait.No he can't.The one he wants to summon is the one he's a traitor to." Gaav said.

"You're just lazy." Phibrizzo said.

I sweatdropped.

"Would you quit your bickering?It's quite childish.Especially you,Hellmaster."

"And how am I?" Phibrizzo asked.

"You don't seem to know when to quit." I said.

At that moment,he regained his gleam for whatever the reason.

"...Owies.Headache..Mr.Caine,do you have any medicine?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Gaav also regained his gleam.

"He says he's a dragon,he can probably heal you." Gaav said.

And just a moment ago,they were gonna kill each other.

"I can't." I said.

"Well,that's weird.Oh well." Gaav said,sweatdropping.

He started drawing on a napkin.

"HEY!Quit drawing the best Slayers character being blown up by that idiot demon dragon!" Phibrizzo exclaimed.

"Take that back,you brat." Gaav said.

"NO!"  
"....I know you have your own opinion,but DO NOT INSULT ME!" Gaav exclaimed.

"Oh..I'm sorry.I forgot your name's the same.I'm REALLY sorry.." Phibrizzo said.

I stole the napkin,and drew a chart.

If I summon Death Fog,Lina's whole crew dies.I should also put Hellmaster in the same room.It'd teach him.Unfortunately,I can't get rid of Maryuou,he's already covered for me once.But why should I go by an honors system?  
I suddenly felt the napkin,and the pen snatched back.

"You're doing that all wrong.You place the Hellmaster in the middle of the whole thing,summon Death Fog,then kill the others.that way,Hellbrat dies first." Gaav said.

"Then,after that's over,summon Death Fog bakc to your world,then have him kill things there.That way,the only things left are mazoku."  
Was this kid really human...I'm beginning to question that.

"...Are you sure you're human?" I asked.  
"Positive.Just sounds fun." Gaav said,

Phibrizzo began crying.

"Stupid meanie teenager people!Always being so meaaan!"

"And little brats who whine aren't annoying?" Gaav asked.

"NO." Phibrizzo said.

I left.

"Say..Filia-chan..you didn't happen to bring your baby,did you?You left him with Jillas,right?" I asked.

"Of course not!It's not that I don't trust Jillas,a mother has to watch her baby!" she exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Even if your 'baby' is as old as Darren-kun?" I asked.

Phibrizzo popped out of nowhere.

"NO REAL NAME!" he exclaimed.

"Even so." Filia said,nodded.

"Darren,why are you over here anyway?Did that older boy yell at you?" she asked.

"NO REAL NAAAAAME...and no.He just started purposely ignoring me with music." Phibrizzo said.

"Hey,Miss Filia,why do you have a boy behind your skirt?"

"WHAT?!WHERE?!Oh.you mean Val-chan!" Filia exclaimed.

I sighed.

Well,this won't be good..

"Come on,you wanna play?" Phibrizzo asked.

"um..sure."  
The kids began playing some stupid game,and eventually ended up near Lina's area.

"Hey.Keep away fom us while we're eating,got it?" Lina asked.

Phibrizzo nodded.

"...you know something?I hate kids.I'm never getting married." Gaav said.

"Y'know,you don't HAVE to have them." Lina said.

"Good point.Well,that's good." Gaav said.


End file.
